Crónicas: La Caída
by UnderworldTraveler
Summary: Escapando de un misterioso pasado, Finn se embarca en una incierta aventura a explorar las nuevas, misteriosas y mágicas tierras creadas por la Guerra de los Champiñones. En ellas descubrirá que los humanos ya no están solos, y que deberán de convivir con el nuevo y peligroso mundo que han creado.
1. Chapter 1

**CRÓNICAS:** _Olvidado_

La muerte. Era un concepto tan extraño. Todos la conocían y todos la experimentarían, y aún así le temían. La vida era aún más aterradora sin embargo, existían ciertas cosas que ni la muerte podía resolver. Había dolor, miseria en este mundo. Cosas de las cuales ni con la muerte podías huir de. Y aún sabiendo ésto me encontraba aquí, caminando con pasos pesados y algo torpes. La convicción que me había traído aquí había desaparecido, de hecho hasta me era trabajoso recordar. Bueno, supongo que lo he olvidado por una buena razón. Después de todo, a lo largo de mi vida ciertas personas me habían demostrado eso. Había cosas que era mejor solo olvidar y dejar atrás, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido. Teniendo ésto en mente no podía dejar de apretar mi puño. Toda mi vida no ha ocurrido aún, de eso estaba seguro. Lo único que existía para mi ahora era lo que se encontraba frente a mi. Levante mi mirada brevemente y observe una enorme máquina de asedio. Moviéndose como un enorme león entre un mar de ratones. Todos nos abrigábamos con todo lo que habíamos encontrado y utilizábamos cualquier medio a nuestro alcance para calentarnos.

El frío era incesable y se notaba como comenzaba a afectar la moral de las tropas. Llevábamos ya varias semanas caminando y aunque el líder aseguraba que nos desplazábamos directamente hacia un área de conflicto; la única razón que había tenido para disparar era cazar. No recibimos suficientes provisiones en la última aldea que habíamos pasado hace tan solo tres días. Y entre el frío y el hambre, un poco de conejo no me caería mal. Perdido en mis pensamientos, continuaba caminando. Mi hombro derecho comenzaba a ser una molestia después de haber estado cargando tan pesada ballesta en mi espalda. Una ballesta? Que estupidez había sido que me hubieran quitado mi arco solo para darme ésto. Seguro una ballesta era más poderosa, pero un arco mucho más rápido y maniobrable. Ya lo había decidido, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad recuperaría ese arco. No importaba que fuera en contra de las reglas. Con una ballesta me sentía lento e inútil; irónicamente ahora podía agradecer el hecho de que no habíamos encontrado a ningún hostil desde que dejamos las murallas de Kenta.

Kenta era una amurallada ciudad fronteriza que se encontraba al borde del Río Rojo. Mismo que servía como frontera natural entre nuestra nación y el territorio aún declarado inexplorado. En realidad no se encontraba inexplorado, simplemente no se reconocía formalmente a ninguno de los pequeños reinos que existían en la zona. Después de todo aún no se encontraba a ninguna especie con los números y poder del Imperio Humano. La principal razón por la cual sin embargo no habíamos invadido esta área, era porque la ancestral Iglesia de Amoniaco nunca lo había aprobado. Aún así, unas cuantas expediciones por esta área habían sido aprobadas. Por ende, me encontraba aquí hoy. Comenzábamos a cruzar un pequeño puente, sin embargo uno fabricado completamente de hielo. Fue entonces cuando nuestro Capitán alzo la voz entre el poderoso viento.

—Tendremos que dejar la máquina de asedio— _gritó_ —pero no nos detendremos, escuadrones A, B y F conmigo. El resto quédense a hacer guardia!—

El Capitán era un hombre fuerte y bien esperanzado, siempre con la cabeza alta y la mirada hacia delante. Probablemente ya tenía unos 40 años, sin embargo su complexión detonaba una muy formidable fuerza y décadas de experiencia. Traía una simple armadura pesada de cota de malla y una espada de mandoble colgando de su espalda. Acompañado de un ligero casco cerrado hecho de placas de hierro, sus ojos eran lo único visible de su rostro. Esos ojos obscuros, que siempre reflejaban secreto y muerte. De igual manera, todos aquí confiaban firmemente en él; incluyéndome. De nuevo me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, casi como si me encontrara narrando todo lo que veía. Antes de que fuera muy tarde, recordé que yo era parte del escuadrón F. Rápidamente me acerqué al Capitán, seguido de muchas otras personas. Cuando nos encontrábamos más cerca, el Capitán rápidamente nos contó y fue entonces cuando gritó.

—¿¡Donde rayos se metió Alice otra vez?!—

Todos nosotros nos vimos los unos a los otros en confusión. Al menos en mi conocimiento, no había nadie con ese nombre acompañándonos hoy. Y francamente esta expedición era algo pequeña, sería difícil perder a alguien. Fue entonces cuando unos pesados pasos se escucharon por detrás de mi. Sin embargo, yo no volte a ver a esta persona. Ahora me encontraba escuchando al Capitán.

—De acuerdo, ya que solo somos 23 tendremos que aprovechar las colinas de adelante como cobertura. Quiero que adopten la táctica _Tortuga;_ arqueros y ballesteros en el centro, infantería los rodea y élites al frente. ¿De acuerdo?— _gritó de nuevo_ —

Un grito unánime dejó satisfecho al Capitán y comenzamos a movernos. Cruzando el misterioso y helado puente mientras nos colocábamos en formación. Muy curiosa aquella estructura, ya que después de cruzarla, el paisaje cambio dramáticamente. El frío ambiente paso a ser una completa visión de los Polos Helados. Sin embargo la hacía en tan solo los cortos 10 metros de aquél puente, el clima cambió demasiado rápido como para poder ser natural. Ojalá hubiéramos traído a un Estable Imperial, maestros de lo divino, para poder comprobar si ésto era la obra de algún _Dios_ o simplemente un hechizo muy poderoso. De igual manera pasamos de caminar sobre roca a caminar sobre hielo sólido. Una vez ya dentro de aquél antinatural territorio, acabamos de adoptar nuestra posición y yo quedé al lado de una chica rubia que portaba un hermoso arco de Caoba. Algo envidioso, tomé mi ballesta y me preparé para disparar; después de todo estos territorios eran considerados hostiles. Fue entonces cuando aquella chica me habló, su voz hacía clara su juventud e inocencia.

—Oye, ¿Me cambiarías tu ballesta por éste arco?— _habló_ —¿Por favor?

—Claro que si, gracias a ti.— _le contesté muy entusiasta_ —

Sin dudarlo un solo momento tomé aquel hermoso arco y le entregue mi pesada ballesta. Y mientras me pasaba sus flechas y brazal me hablo de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad me siento más a salvo con una ballesta que con un arco.—

—¿En serio?— _pregunté algo escéptico_ —yo siempre preferiría algo que dependa de mi habilidad a algo que funcione mecánicamente.—

—Bueno, ha de resultar que no todos tienen tu habilidad. ¿No crees?— _habló de una forma un poco desafiante_ —

—Bueno, eso es cierto— _dije riendo un poco_ —¿Sabes? Ya me has caído bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

La chica dudó un poco en contestar a eso, sin embargo después de unos momentos respondió felizmente.

—Soy Alice, Alice Reeik. Y mi signo es el _conejo_ — _contestó muy feliz_ —

Resultaba un poco extraño que alguien te comunicará su signo justo después de conocerte, sin embargo ella lo había hecho sin pensarlo dos veces. Fue por eso que decidí hacer justo lo mismo.

—Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Finn. Y mi signo es el _oso_ — _contesté con una voz baja pero audible_ —

Entonces Alice me ofreció su mano y yo alegremente la estreche. Después preparé mi arco para disparar y mientras continuábamos hablando, la expedición continuó avanzando. Cruzábamos un helado bosque, tan frío que las hojas de los árboles eran de puro hielo. No dejaba de sorprenderme lo extraños que eran estos pequeños reinos que existían en los territorios inexplorados. Parecían hechos por el mismísimo Dios, su belleza y perfección no eran ni naturales y ordinarias. Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que habíamos cruzado aquel misterioso puente. Fue entonces cuando salimos del bosque y lo primero que vimos fue una enorme y extrañamente perfecta montaña de hielo sólido, alzándose imponentemente en un claro muy extenso. No pude evitar decir en voz baja.

—Dios de mi vida…¿Quién habría hecho eso?—

—Seguramente alguien fuera de nuestras fronteras.— _Alice me contestó en voz baja_ —

Al parecer me había logrado escuchar. Sin ninguna otra palabra continuamos avanzando lenta y cautelosamente hacía aquella imponente estructura, la cuál desafiaba toda lógica explicación natural. Después de que la expedición avanzara apenas unos 100 metros en completo y absoluto silencio, un extraño proyectil descendió de lo alto de la enorme montaña. Era azul y muy brillante. Nadie tuvo realmente tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo éste impacto justo enfrente de los élites en el frente. Y en cuanto tocó tierra, a sorpresa de todos, unas enormes y puntiagudas estacas de hielo se abrieron paso en todas direcciones. Obviamente la formación se rompió mientras todos retrocedieron rápidamente y sacaron sus armas. Se veían hachas, espadas, lanzas, ballestas y unos cuantos arcos. Y aunque todos salimos de peligro, una estaca logró atravesar al Capitán, quien se encontraba en el frente, en el abdomen. Era una herida letal. Rápidamente los élites lo tomaron y utilizando una básica pero potente poción de curación, hicieron su herida cerrar en tan solo unos segundos. Pero algo me dijo que ésto no había acabado y sin pedir permiso utilize el brazal de Alice, que noté tenía una pequeña piedra incendiaría, para prender fuego a una flecha y la preparé. En cuanto mi compañera notó lo que había hecho me recriminó.

—¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Planeas atacar a lo que sea se encuentra sobre esa montaña maldita?!— _quería gritar pero me recriminó en voz baja_ —

—Claro que no, pero uno nunca sabe cuando— _me interrumpí_ -

Justo como lo esperaba un segundo proyectil descendió de la montaña. De cierta manera era igual al primero, azul y brillante. Sin embargo, éste lucia mucho más grande y tenía una mayor velocidad. Sin embargo logré mi cometido. Utilizando toda mi habilidad y tan solo un corto par de segundos, disparé una flecha incendiaria al aire con gran velocidad. Misma que interceptó a aquél proyectil en el aire, eliminando a ambos y dejando una nube de vapor a gran altura. Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó…

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

**CRÓNICAS:** _Muerte_

Rápidamente y sin ningún previo aviso, la gruesa capa de hielo sobre la cual se encontraba toda nuestra expedición comenzó a quebrarse. Profundos cortes en el hielo aparecieron repentinamente, al parecer desde ninguna parte. Antes de que cualquiera lograra reaccionar, el enorme trozo de hielo sobre el cual nos encontrábamos comenzó a desestabilizarse mientras se separaba de la masa principal del gélido material. Revelando un profundo y helado lago debajo de la ahora fragmentada capa de hielo. Dos hombres que se encontraban en la orilla de nuestro fragmento cayeron al agua después de un fuerte y brusco movimiento por parte del mismo. Sin embargo algo muy curioso ocurrió. En cuanto cayeron e hicieron contacto con el agua, sus cuerpos enteros desaparecieron en un instante. Dejando nada más que una espesa nube de hielo seco en el gélido aire por un par de segundos. Se habían vaporizado instantáneamente.

Claramente este lago no poseía propiedades normales. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, otro fuerte golpe sacudió al enorme fragmento de hielo. Yo no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí sobre mi espalda mientras el enorme fragmento de hielo se inclinaba y amenazaba con tirar a todos al profundo y mortal lago. Mismo que ya había cobrado la vida de dos de nuestros hombres. Sin perder mas tiempo y siguiendo el ejemplo de casi todos los presentes, rápidamente saque una daga que guardaba en mi antebrazo y la incruste fuertemente en el hielo. Solo unos cuatro o cinco no lograron hacer ésto a tiempo y cayeron al hielo irremediablemente. Y mientras sus agonizantes gritos, llenos de miedo y desesperanza se desvanecían; chorros de hielo seco nos helaban hasta los huesos. Durante el mismo movimiento con el cual había tomado mi daga casi instintivamente, había soltado el arco de Alice. Mismo que ahora se encontraba congelado justo sobre la superficie del agua. Se me hizo curioso que no se vaporara al igual que los hombres que habían caído ahí. Una vez que logre tomar mi daga con ambas manos y la incrusté aún más en el hielo, levante mi mirada. Buscando a Alice. Y rápidamente la encontré justo al lado mío, confiando su vida a un corto sable color dorado. Fue entonces cuando el inclinado fragmento del cual nuestras vidas dependían comenzó a inclinarse aun más, si no hacíamos algo pronto todos moriríamos. Sin embargo nada se me ocurría, mi cerebro estaba pasmado. Toda mi mente en blanco. Fue entonces cuando el Capitán, quien se encontraba en la parte inferior del hielo, hablo. Se encontraba casi tocando el hielo, sin embargo ni un poco de miedo podía verse en él.

¡Sé que ésto se ve mal, pero todos deben de echar su peso para adelante!— _gritó con todo su espíritu_ —

Sin cuestionar esas palabras dentro de mi cabeza, obedecí de inmediato. Me esforcé en llevar mi peso contra el hielo mientras subía mi cuerpo sobre la daga. Aventando mi centro de gravedad hacia el frente. Escuche unos ligeros gemidos de esfuerzo a mi lado, era Alice esforzándose por hacer lo mismo. Al principio solo éramos dos, pero pronto tres, después cuatro. Y después de unos inquietantes segundos, el enorme y traicionero trozo de hielo comenzó a inclinarse en la dirección opuesta. Acercándose al hielo y previniendo nuestras muertes. Después de un rápido descender, el hielo se coloco de manera horizontal bruscamente. Ésto provoco que mi cabeza golpeara el hielo fuertemente, perdí mi vista y oído por apenas un par de segundos. Podía sin embargo, sentir, pasos y golpes. Gritos y caídas.

En cuanto recupere mis sentidos y abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue un oso saltar hacia mi. Era un enorme y fuerte oso blanco, con unas fauces que fácilmente podrían decapitarme de una sola mordida. Poseía unas enormes garras negras como el Cedro y unos filosos dientes blancos como la hoja de mi daga. Su tamaño, al igual que sus garras y dientes, no era natural. Debería de tener unos tres metros de alto cuando parado y no me sorprendería que pesara más 500 kilogramos. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre fueron lo primero que vi en cuanto abrí los ojos. Llenos de ira me observaban fijamente. Sus fauces se comenzaban a abrir mientras se acercaba a mi en fracciones de segundo. Pronto pude oler su aliento acariciando mi rostro, podía sentir a la muerte tentándome. ¿Ya se acabaría aquí mi camino? Ya no tenia tiempo de reaccionar.

Sin embargo, cuando sus dientes estaban por tocar mi nariz; el Capitán apareció por detrás de mi. Con un rápido salto y un fuerte golpe de su espada, decapitó al oso de un solo movimiento. La cabeza de la bestia se elevo por los aires mientras su sangre teñía de rojo al contrastante hielo. El vital líquido se derramo sobre mi, llenando mi rostro de muerte y a mi ligera armadura de cuero con vida. Sin decir una palabra, y mientras yo aún me encontraba desorientado, el fuerte hombre me levantó sin preguntar. Y una vez que me encontraba de pie, corrió a pelear. Fue entonces cuando al fin pude observar todo el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a mi.

Una horda de esos extraños osos atacaba a nuestras tropas acompañados por un grupo de lo que parecían ser elfos de nieve. Su apariencia era humana y vestían completamente de blanco. Sus brillantes ojos azules contrastaban contra su piel y su pelo. Ambos blancos como la nieve que caía sobre el campo de batalla. Todos portaban armas de hierro de su propia fabricación y comandaban a los osos como una primera línea ofensiva en nuestra contra. Fue entonces cuando note que todos los valientes hombres y mujeres frente a mi, luchando salvajemente contra los hostiles; no tenían ninguna cobertura. A menos de 5 metros de mi, contenían a todos los nativos. Y yo me encontraba aquí atrás, a salvo; sin luchar ni proteger a nadie. ¿Donde estaban nuestros arqueros y ballesteros? ¿Acaso habían muerto todos al caer al hielo? Hacía sentido que al traer un arco o ballesta no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para asegurar su posición vertical en el hielo y habían caído a su muerte. De igual forma…Sin más que preguntar o excusar, yo era la cobertura. Fue entonces cuando busque rápidamente a mi alrededor un arco o una ballesta. Sin embargo no había nada alrededor. Fue entonces cuando una delicada mano me toco el hombro por detrás. Por reacción estuve a punto de voltearme hostilmente y golpear al desconocido, sin embargo su voz me tranquilizo.

Necesitamos a nuestro arquero estrella, Finn— _Alice me dijo dulce pero seriamente_ —

En cuanto me volteé y observé a Alice me sorprendí un poco. Traía su sable dorado, empapado en sangre, en su mano derecha. Y una cantidad alarmante del mismo líquido cubría su hermoso cabello y su armadura. Una igual a la mía, hecha de un ligero pero resistente cuero. Sin embargo, algo me decía que nada de esa sangre le pertenecía. Sus ojos azules me miraban fija y esperanzadamente mientras me ofrecía su arco de Caoba con su mano izquierda. No se como lo había recuperado, pero este no era el momento de hacer preguntas. Sin pensar más lo tomé y mientras me ofrecía una docena de flechas dijo de nuevo.

Cúbreme Finn, cúbreme y acabemos con estos desgraciados— _Hablaba entre un fuerte respirar que evidenciaba su cansancio_ —

De acuerdo— _Yo contesté muy determinadamente_ —

Una vez listo, comencé a caminar lentamente hacía la línea de fuego. Alice me seguía a mi derecha, se encontraba muy cansada. A pesar de esto, caminaba determinadamente y fuertemente apretaba el sable en su mano derecha. Su mirada se encontraba fija al frente mientras una ligera sonrisa revelaba su blancos dientes entre toda la sangre que manchaba su rostro. Sus azules ojos se abrían paso entre tanto caos y sus cejas cerraban una atemorizante expresión. Hasta hace unas horas pensaba que era nada más que una valiente pero desventurada chica. Sin embargo quien se encontraba ante mi, era una veterana de guerra. Y si me encontraba a su izquierda, debería de estar a la altura. Fue entonces cuando ambos sincronizadamente comenzamos a correr hacía el caos, uno que llamábamos _batalla_.

La batalla era una salvaje lucha entre los elfos de hielo y nuestra reducida expedición. Y aunque nos superaban en número 5 a 1, nuestro entrenamiento parecía ser muy superior. Entre desvíos, movimientos finos y contraataques, nuestra unidad conservaba su posición sin bajas. Sin embargo, más pronto que tarde, la fatiga comenzó a volverse nuestro verdadero enemigo. Todo comenzó cuando un lancero en el frente fue derribado y su rostro desfigurado por un oso. Y pronto después, devorado. El miedo y el cansancio comenzaron a volver inefectivos nuestros ataques y nuestras defensas. Sabía que de seguir así pronto seríamos masacrados. Y aunque muriéramos aquí, tenía que hacer algo. Fue entonces cuando corriendo junto a Alice me escabullí por una apertura en la línea de defensa.

Un elfo de nieve intento golpearme con su hacha, pero me agache. Me levante detrás de él y con una flecha en mi mano atravesé su nuca. Un chorro de sangre invadió el ambiente. Este caos, era por lo que vivía. Otro enemigo apareció detrás mío e intento golpearme verticalmente con una lanza. Cuando su arma descendía, ejecute una pastada de gancho y pateé su rostro antes de que pudiera completar su ataque. Quedó aturdido. Y para cuando abrió los ojos, una flecha atravesaba su torso limpiamente. Viendo que un par de enemigos me daban la espalda inconscientemente, puse dos flechas en sus cuellos sin perder un momento. Ese momento cuando las flechas dejaron el arco e impactaron contra su blanco, eso era vida. No paso ni un segundo, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mi. Incline mi centro de gravedad hacia la derecha y me desplace mientras tomaba una flecha en mi mano. Para cuando termine mi movimiento, un oso tenía una flecha através de sus fauces. Viendo que no había nadie más a mi alrededor, tomé otro par de flechas y comencé a disparar a un oso que tenía acorralado al Capitán.

* * *

Vi a Finn desaparecer detrás de la línea de fuego, no conocía su estilo de combate pero seguro era bueno con ese arco. De eso estaba segura. No conocía realmente nada a aquel chico, pero sabía que seguro tenía habilidad. Lo que me preguntaba era: ¿Qué lo impulsaba? ¿Por qué se había unido a una expedición como ésta? ¿Había sido por dinero como yo? No, tenía el presentimiento de que a él lo impulsaba algo mucho más pesado. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, me concentré. En cuanto un soldado nuestro cayó, yo tome su lugar en la defensa. Salte sobre su cadáver repentinamente y estire mi brazo lo más que pude. Sin esperarme y al no tener tiempo, mi sable entro por la boca y salió por la nuca de un elfo. Fuerte y rápidamente retiré mi arma de ahí mientras me agachaba y giraba, arrebatándole ambas piernas a otro más de ellos. Un tercero se acerco por mi lado derecho, elevando de nuevo mi sable; destruí su lanza. Luego, aprovechándome de su confusión, le corte el cuello con la punta de mi arma. Al ver que nadie más quedaba a mi alrededor, corrí a ayudar al Capitán. Quien se encontraba acorralado por un oso...

* * *

En la última parte, narre todo desde el POV de Alice. ¿Que opinan?

Gracias por los reviews hasta ahora, me dieron animos de seguir :) Es la primera vez que escribo e introducí a mi OC asi que no estaba muy seguro al principio. De igual manera, eventualmente integrare a todos los personajes de la serie :)

Gracias a _lieyeih,_ me das animos. Y aunque si, esta historia es algo diferente, igual espero que te guste.

-TheUnderworldTraveler


	3. Chapter 3

**CRÓNICAS:** _Vida_

La flecha viajaba rápidamente por el aire. Abriéndose paso entre el gélido y fuerte soplar del viento, se acercaba a su objetivo. Pronto su punta se incrustó en la nuca de un enorme oso blanco que amenazaba con asesinar al derribado Capitán. Quien se encontraba ya tirado en el suelo, con una profunda herida en el pecho y apenas fuerza para blandir su espada. Una vez que me asegure de que mi flecha había dado en el blanco y salvado una vida, me apresure a acercarme a mi líder. Comencé a correr entre el caos de la batalla. La línea de fuego ya se había roto y ahora la batalla se llevaba a cabo a lo largo de todo el lugar. Mi gélida pero rápida respiración tenía un acelerado ritmo mientras corría y soltaba dióxido de carbono, llenando al aire de pequeños suspirar blancos.

Nuestras tropas habían recibido un gran impulso de moral en cuanto habían observado a Alice luchar. Quien se abría paso entre las oleadas enemigas casi bailando. Giraba, saltaba y esquivaba mientras la punta de su espada no podía ser vista debido a la increíble velocidad a la cual la blandía. Seguro un par de tropas también me daban miradas de aprobación y hasta admiración, sin embargo; el alma de esta batalla era aquella chica rubia. Su largo y dorado cabello se movía rápidamente por el aire, como un hermoso y mortal látigo que castigaba a sus enemigos. Todas nuestras tropas poseían una habilidad considerable y luchaban salvajemente, sin miedo alguno. Ésto era lo que significaba enlistarse para una expedición al territorio inexplorado. Significaba encarar a la muerte, sonriendo. Nuestros lanceros penetraban las armaduras enemigas y hacían a los osos retroceder. Los élites utilizaban un tipo de magia muy básica y escupían fuego a discreción. Incineraban y sembraban el pánico entre las tropas enemigas. Ahora podía ver los rostros de los elfos de nieve.

Asustados y abatidos blandían sus armas desesperadamente mientras retrocedían sin cesar. Los osos que alguna vez parecían sedientos de sangre ahora solo querían regresar a hibernar. Nuestras tropas de hacha y espada se encontraban en la mitad de la batalla, golpeando y blandiendo sus armas sin miedo ni remordimiento. Hasta había un par de hombres que utilizaban dos armas, girando mientras destruían todo a su paso. Pronto la batalla comenzó a dejarme atrás, sin embargo yo continue corriendo hacia el Capitán quien se encontraba ahora luchando por no desangrarse mientras la vida abandonaba a la fuerte bestia. Que se encontraba irremediablemente rendida a sus pies. Ya me encontraba por alcanzarlo y saque la única poción de curación que tenía de una pequeña bolsa que portaba en mi cinturón. Sin embargo antes de llegar a él, Alice se aproximo. Se coloco enfrente de él y lo comenzó a atender antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Sintiendo una especie de conexión con aquella chica me coloque a su lado y arrodille ante el agonizante Capitán. El líder intento hablar brevemente, sin embargo Alice coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Impidiendo que lo hiciera.

—No, ya has hecho demasiado por hoy— _hablo dulce y hasta melanc_ _ó_ _licamente_ —

El Capitán pareció apreciar las palabras de la valiente veterana y recostó su cabeza en el hielo pesadamente, dejando cualquier esfuerzo por hablar. Alice procedió a utilizar una débil runa de sanacion sobre el profundo y sangrante corte. Una cantidad alarmante de sangre abandonaba el cuerpo del líder y manchaba el hielo de un rojo amargo, casi color vino. Al mismo ritmo, su piel se volvía más pálida; cada vez más clara. Había colocado ambas manos sobre la herida y procedió a suspirar un corto ritual en un idioma que escapaba a mi conocimiento.

—Riika utzlla vas'ko— _Alice dijo suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos_ —

Una débil luz verde apareció fugazmente debo de sus manos y sobre la herida. Después procedió a retirar sus ahora ensangrentadas y delicadas manos de la herida. El corte no había cerrado completamente y la sangre aún escapaba del cuerpo del hombre. Si no hacíamos algo pronto moriría. Alice suspiro pesadamente, reflejando cansancio y decepción. Aún así se preparó para ejecutar aquella acción de nuevo. Sin embargo la detuve.

—No, solo perderás fuerza si lo haces de nuevo— _dije algo preocupado pero mostrando empat_ _í_ _a_ —mejor usa esto.—

Dije mientras colocaba mi poción de sanacion entre sus dedos. El delgado y pequeño bote de color rojo brillante fue apretado fuerte e irónicamente, delicadamente por la mano de aquella chica. La cual después de una pausa total y un ligero suspiro dijo.

—Muchas gracias Finn— _dijo agradecida pero trabajosamente_ —tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero el Capitán es como un padre para mi. No se que haría si lo perdiera.—

Su expresión era ahora una melancólica y triste. Luchaba por contenerse y no mostrar lo que sentía, pero pude jurar que una lágrima amenazaba con caer de sus profundos y azules ojos. Después de un largo silencio pintado de melancolía y tensión, Alice procedió a hacer que el líder bebiera el contenido del pequeño bote. En cuanto el hombre comenzó a tragar, su herida comenzó a cerrar de una manera rápida y maravillosa. Impulsada por una poderosa poción, su piel cerró, sus músculos se unieron y su sangre dejo de abandonarlo. La muerte no pudo reclamarlo hoy, _pens_ _é_. En cuanto el color comenzó a regresar al rostro del Capitán y sus ojos se abrieron levemente, Alice comenzó a sonreír. Su sonrisa era pequeña pero cargaba un muy profundo significado. Después de observar al Capitán por un par de segundos y suspirar ya más relajada, Alice hablo de nuevo. Su voz era dulce y llena de gratitud.

—Gracias, Finn—

—De nada— _dije con la voz baja pero sonriendo_ —

Mientras Alice continuaba observando al Capitán, yo volteé a ver como la batalla progresaba. Sin embargo, dicho conflicto ya había terminado. Lo único que vi fue a las tropas restantes aproximándose a nuestra posición. Eran 11 los que quedaban, y contando al Capitán, Alice y a mí; éramos 14 los que quedábamos. Habíamos sufrido 9 bajas. Los supervivientes se aproximaban heridos y cansados, a pasos pesados y torpes. Mucha sangre teñía sus rostros y cuerpos. Desafortunadamente, gran parte de ella les pertenecía. Uno que otro se encontraba cojo o lastimado del pecho y necesitaba ser apoyado por sus compañeros. Sin embargo sus rostros mostraban satisfacción, valentía y un poco de admiración cuando nos vieron a Alice y a mí; Finn.

Todos nos dieron una pequeña sonrisa y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que devolverla y asentir levemente con la cabeza. Una vez que llegaron a donde estábamos, comenzaron a sentarse uno a uno alrededor de nosotros. Formando un círculo. Muchos se acostaron exhaustos y respiraban pesadamente intentando recuperarse del esfuerzo de la batalla. Un par de ellos se sentaron y observaron a mi y a Alice felizmente. Se encontraban exhaustos y respiraban a través de su sonrisa trabajosamente. Sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de que uno de ellos alzara la voz. Era un un hombre ya grande pero aún en edad de luchar. Debería de tener unos 45 años. Sus ojos estaban cansados pero reflejaban experiencia y un espíritu candente. Casi no tenía pelo en la cabeza pero una larga barba gris descendía sobre su pecho. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas y muchas cicatrices en sus brazos y rostro, pero para él; ya no significaban mucho.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?— _su voz era grave, y escond_ _í_ _a un poco de admiraci_ _ó_ _n_ —

—Finn— _respond_ _í_ _simple pero respetuosamente_ —

—Te luciste allá afuera Finn. En mis largos años de vida y lucha, nunca antes había visto a alguien con tu puntería y mas increíble aún; a alguien capaz de utilizar las flechas como dagas.— _habl_ _ó_ _con admiraci_ _ó_ _n y una profunda sorpresa_ —

—Gracias— _dije sin mucha idea de que decir, pero continue_ —en realidad, nadie nunca me enseño a luchar.-

—Dios, ¿A que está llegando este mundo?— _el viejo ri_ _ó_ _un poco, aún más sorprendido_ —

Después de escuchar su respuesta, solo sonreí y cerré mis ojos un momento mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había traído hasta aquí. Sin embargo, apenas pasó medio minuto antes de que la estruendosa voz del Capitán se hiciera presente de nuevo.

—Buen trabajo muchachos, ésto aquí significa ser parte del Escuadrón Interceptor. Significa luchar contra lo desconocido, triunfar sobre lo que nadie ha visto y vencer sobre lo inimaginable. Hoy, estoy muy orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ustedes. Y aunque tenemos bajas, hermanos a quienes llorar, no nos detendremos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo. No dejaremos que ninguna vida abandone la Tierra sin un significado. Para mañana en la noche llegaremos a la Frontera y traeremos gloria a nuestras familias y a nuestro Imperio. ¡Mañana conoceremos lo que solo nuestros ancestros alguna vez vieron!— _acab_ _ó_ _su discurso de victoria gritando_ —

En cuanto termino de hablar, inspirar, y subir el ánimo de las tropas. Todos los presentes gritamos y aplaudimos estruendosamente. Si alguna criatura se encontraba cerca, seguro entendería. No estábamos muertos y veníamos a explorar esta parte del mundo. Una que nos fue arrebatada hace mucho tiempo. Hasta los hombres que se encontraban acostados y exhaustos, se sentaron y unieron al grito de euforia comunal. La única que no se unió a tal celebración fue Alice. Se encontraba observando su reflejo en el hielo pensativa y tristemente. Por un momento, pensé en ir a hablar con ella. Pero, ¿Qué le diría? Apenas y la conocía. Decidiendo que sería una idea estúpida, mejor pregunte al Capitán.

—¿Y cuáles son las ordenes ahora, Capitán?— _hable muy seriamente_ —

El Capitán me sonrió un poco antes de contestar.

—¿Aún no te cansas, Arquero?— _le dio a la palabra_ _arquero_ _un significado personal, refiri_ _é_ _ndose espec_ _í_ _ficamente a m_ _í_ _; Finn_ —Bueno, probablemente deberíamos de prepararnos para dormir—

Efectuo una pausa mientras pensaba.

—Creo que tú y Alice son los más capaces aquí. Después de mi claro— _dijo burlón mientras re_ _í_ _a amistosamente_ —Los encomiendo con la tarea de regresar al puente de hielo y avisar a los refuerzos que se quedaron a hacer guardia, que los necesitamos aquí—dijo seriamente—¿Creen poder hacerlo?—

—Si, Capitán— _habl_ _é_ _algo confiado_ —

—De acuerdo— _asinti_ _ó_ _una vez m_ _á_ _s_ —

Alice solo asintió mientras se paraba a mi lado. El Capitán comenzó a ordenar tareas a las demás tropas, pero yo ya no le presté atención. Lo único que escuche fue al viento soplando suavemente a lo largo de todo el gélido paisaje. Mientras acariciaba la superficie del hielo y congelaba a las hojas de los pinos cercanos. Creando unas traslúcidas y hermosas formas geométricas que parecían atrapar la escasa luz del sol que aún se hacía presente. El Sol ya se ocultaba y sus últimos rayos bañaban al hielo de un color naranja. Me encontraba feliz y reflexivamente pensando en todo ésto, hasta que Alice me impidió continuar. Se colocó frente a mi y tranquilamente me ofreció un húmedo pañuelo.

-Es para que limpies tu rostro.— _dijo tranquilamente_ —No creo que quieras toda esa sangre ahí, ¿O sí?—

—No, claro que no.— _dije un poco nervioso_ —

Nerviosamente acepté el gesto y procedí a rápidamente quitarme toda la sangre que manchaba mi rostro. Una vez que terminé, devolví el pañuelo y agradecí.

—Muchas gracias— _dije sinceramente_ —

—No es nada, compañero— _Alice me llamo compa_ _ñ_ _ero mientras una media sonrisa se hizo presente en ella, al parecer ya no estaba tan triste_ —

—Bueno, tenemos una nueva misión. Compañera— _le di un_ _é_ _nfasis a la palabra compa_ _ñ_ _era mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a aquella chica_ —

—Después de ti— _dijo alegremente_ —

Entonces aseguré mis flechas y el arco en mi espalda, volteé a ver a Alice detrás de mi y comencé a correr sin descanso. En dirección del bosque que llevaba al puente de hielo.

* * *

Sé que apenas y subí el capítulo dos pero hoy tenía tiempo libre asi que XD

Ya corregí los enormes parrafós en el capítulo dos, se me había olvidado ,

¿Comentarios?

-TheUnderworldTraveler


	4. Chapter 4

**CRÓNICAS:** _Perdidos_

Los copos de nieve se agrupaban y precipitaban en forma de extrañas bolas de nieve. Éstas no eran extrañas por su forma o consistencia, pero por su color. La nieve que se encontraba cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas era de un ligero color rosado. Nunca antes en mi vida había visto nieve de semejante color. A lo largo de todo nuestro territorio, en ningún lugar ocurrían los fenómenos que aquí eran cotidianos. A Alice y a mí se nos había encargado la misión de regresar al puente de hielo, sin embargo nos habíamos perdido. No, era más que eso. Podía sentir como si el bosque mismo se hubiera esforzado en perdernos. Aquí todas las direcciones podrían ser la misma y viceversa, a la vez. Era una sensación muy extraña. Fuera donde fuera que nos encontráramos, algo era seguro. Este bosque helado no era uno normal, parecía vivir y poseer conciencia de nuestra existencia. Todos los pinos eran iguales y parecían tentarnos a dirigirnos a ellos, todos a la vez. Ésto generaba una incertidumbre paralizante, casi asegurando que te perdieras.

Llevábamos ya caminando unas cuatro o cinco horas. Ambos estábamos ya muy cansados y apenas lográbamos movernos con pasos cortos y desanimados. Todo aquí era como se relataba comúnmente dentro de nuestra sociedad. Era una tradición popular dentro del Imperio Humano contar a los niños historias de la Frontera y los territorios inexplorados. Y ahora recordaba un decir que se refería a este lugar como una tierra maldita. Una donde los elementos naturales son confundidos por Dios mismo y las leyes de la naturaleza no hacen sentido. Creo que comienzo a entender a lo que se refieren todos estos cuentos y mitos. Fue entonces cuando también recordé una una de las más famosas leyendas. Una que hablaba de Billy el Héroe, un héroe humano que vivió hace unos doscientos años. Un poderoso y valiente líder; muy carismático el hombre. Se cuenta que él fue quién se aventuró dentro del territorio inexplorado por primera vez en la historia conocida. Y después de una feroz lucha, fundó la Frontera. La única fortaleza humana ubicada dentro del territorio inexplorado. Nadie sabe exactamente que fue de él. Pero la mayoría de las historias dicen que fue secuestrado y asesinado en lo más profundo del territorio inexplorado. Se dice que murió en un mítico y recóndito reino en el cual la magia es pura y libre. Un lugar tocado por Dios mismo, se dice; una ciudad que flotaba entre las nubes.

Tantos cuentos y leyendas rodeaban a estas tierras, sin embargo como su nombre lo decía. Conocemos muy poco de ellas. Había habido silencio entre Alice y yo durante casi todo el camino, sin embargo era un silencio cómodo. Ambos nos encontrábamos admirando el hermoso paisaje y perdidos dentro de nuestras respectivas cabezas; reflexionando probablemente de cosas similares. Después de haber intentado encontrar el camino o ponernos de acuerdo acerca de que dirección seguir durante las primeras tres horas, habíamos elegido seguir al sol. Astro que ya se encontraba descendiendo, dejando a la obscuridad de la noche tomar posesión sobre el cielo. La temperatura continuaba descendiendo rápidamente y aunque nuestras armaduras estaban diseñadas para conservar el calor corporal en estas condiciones. Ya comenzaba a darnos bastante frío. Pronto, ambos comenzamos a temblar. Los dientes de Alice se golpeaban sin cesar mientras su largo cabello y cejas se llenaban de escarcha. Una escarcha rosa como se esperaba. Después de unos minutos más muriendo de frío, me recosté contra un árbol.

Abrazando fuertemente mis piernas y temblando frenéticamente. Intentaba desesperadamente conservar el poco calor que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Sin perder un momento, mi compañera siguió mi ejemplo y tomo posición a mi derecha. Recargándose contra el mismo árbol. Pude ver los labios de Alice separarse brevemente como si quisiera hablar. Pero solo para cerrarse bruscamente después de un momento. Hacía demasiado frío como para hacer el esfuerzo por hablar. Después de unos angustiantes momentos y tras realizar un gran esfuerzo, yo hable.

—¿Bu..eno…que…ha…cer,…A..lice?— _habl_ _é_ _lenta y trabajosamente debido al fr_ _í_ _o que me dominaba_ —

—¿Abra…zarnos?— _Alice pregunt_ _ó_ _de la misma manera, algo penosa_ —

Dudé unos momentos su propuesta. Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta que rechazarla no era una opción. Era tomarla e intentar sobrevivir o con seguridad ambos moriríamos de frío. No importaba nada más en ese momento. Sintiéndome como un estúpido por siquiera dudar, procedí a colocar mis brazos fuerte pero delicadamente alrededor de ella. Después de voltear a verme durante un momento, ella hizo lo mismo. Además, colocó su cabeza contra mi pecho tímidamente. Podía sentir el movimiento de su mandíbula. Sus dientes golpeándose sin descanso, reflejo que intentaba prevenir la perdida excesiva de calor corporal. El frío realmente comenzaba a matarnos.

Nuestra temperatura seguramente ya se encontraba por debajo de la más baja que podía ser considerada saludable. Ahora temblábamos con la misma intensidad, intentando resistir el mortal frío, pero; lo hacíamos juntos. No sé si era algo psicológico o realmente ésto estaba ayudando, pero podría jurar que sentía menos frío. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, mis pensamientos se volvían más borrosos y lentos a cada segundo que pasaba. A tal grado que perdí la conciencia por un periodo de tiempo. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo fue a Alice levantar mis párpados delicadamente mientras colocaba su dedo indice sobre mis labios, previniendo que hiciera hasta el más mínimo sonido. Después de unos momentos, durante los cuales mis ojos se ajustaban a la brillante luz que ahora acompañaba al ambiente; mis cinco sentidos regresaron completamente a mi. Fue entonces cuando en completo silencio observé el rostro de Alice, aún con sus dientes temblando frenéticamente, escarcha dominando sus cejas y cabello, y teniendo los ojos parcialmente cerrados; se encontraba despierta y alerta. Sin embargo una brillante luz ahora se apreciaba, iluminando su rubio cabello desde el lado derecho.

Dirección en la cual mi cuerpo se recargaba contra un alto pino. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, mi compañera hizo una ligera seña con sus ojos. Indicando que mirara a la derecha, detrás del árbol. Sus ojos me decían sin embargo, que lo hiciera con mucho cuidado y cautela. Siguiendo sus instrucciones y con algo de miedo dentro de mi, asomé mi cabeza tímidamente fuera del tronco del árbol. El miedo que ahora experimentaba era uno nuevo. No era miedo a la muerte ni a la soledad, era un nuevo tipo de miedo para mi. Miedo ante una situación nueva, una posiblemente peligrosa. En cuanto asomé mis ojos a lo desconocido, una brillante luz me cegó durante un momento. Una luz acompañada de un fuerte calor, uno que no podía posiblemente pertenecer a este helado y despiadado ambiente. Uno que se sentía completamente antinatural y hasta caótico dentro del mismo.

En cuanto mi visión se aclaro y las figuras ante mi se presentaron, pude verlos. Enfrente de nosotros se encontraban un par de seres, un hombre y una mujer. Ambos vestidos completamente de verde con unas capas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo. Unas capuchas cubrían sus rostros, sin embargo un par de cuernos de venado sobresalían de ambas de sus cabezas y lo que parecían ser hojas se precipitaban por sus cuellos. Tomando la forma de un extraño tipo de cabello. Ambos seres poseían un par de verdes e hipnóticos ojos. Y aunque éstos brillaban en la obscuridad, debido a la misma obscuridad de la noche, seguro me perdía de muchos detalles físicos acerca de estos seres. La fuente del poderoso brillo que se hacía presente era una pequeña pelota de luz que revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos. Hasta parecía tener vida propia también, en todo caso se encontraba jugando. Estos humanoides, parados a menos de tres metros de nosotros, se encontraban mirando en la dirección opuesta mientras tranquilamente platicaban. Tuve que afinar mi oído lo más que pude, pero logre escuchar su conversación a través del incesable y helado viento.

—¿Oíste las noticias del Reino de Fuego?— _el hombre pregunto nerviosamente_ —

—¿Te refieres a que Solara tomó posesión del trono?— _la mujer respondi_ _ó_ _desinteresadamente_ —

—Claro que a eso me refiero.— _dijo burlonamente_ —

—Bueno, no son buenas noticias. Eso es un hecho—

—Habrá mas presión por parte del Dulce Reino, eso es seguro.— _el hombre dijo pensativamente_ —

—Eso no es lo que a mí me preocupa en realidad…— _la mujer respondi_ _ó_ _claramente preocupada_ —

—¿Qué es entonces? No me digas que realmente crees en lo que te dijo— _fue interrumpido_ —

—¡¿Y que si lo hago?!— _habl_ _ó_ _de una manera algo hostil_ —Hace mucho sentido, después de todo…las incursiones humanas son ahora mas frecuentes que nunca…— _ahora sonaba preocupada_ —Si atacaran nuestro hogar; ¿Quién los detendría?—

—¿No confías en la capacidad del Reino de Fuego?—

—Claro que no.— _hablaba ahora algo molesta_ _—_

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparte por eso.—

—Conoces muy bien mi opinión acerca de los elementales, ademas; sabemos cual sería su reacción si encontrarán la entrada de la Frontera.— _la mujer hablaba con algo de desprecio_ —

—Esa mítica fortaleza…— _hablaba con mucha admiraci_ _ó_ _n_ —Realmente es impenetrable; ¿No es así?—

—Si no lo fuera; ¿Crees que le tendríamos tanto miedo a los humanos?—

—Bueno, ya sabes que fue de Billy…— _el hombre habl_ _ó_ _por una_ _ú_ _ltima vez_ —

Después de su breve pero reveladora conversación, los seres se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Observando al horizonte sin ninguna otra palabra. Alice y yo por otra parte nos encontrábamos atónitos. Habíamos obtenido información relevante acerca de los habitantes de estos territorios. Sus miedos y sus aspiraciones. Pero más importante, habíamos hoy aprendido que se encontraban mucho mas consientes de nuestras expediciones de lo que cualquiera en el Imperio Humano pudiera imaginar. Y más importante aún, decían temernos. Si esta información llegaba al Emperador a través de mis labios, sin duda alguna, me convertiría en un protegido de alguna familia noble. Sin embargo, eso realmente no me importaba demasiado. Después de todo, el prestigio y el poder político no eran más que ilusiones. O al menos, así pensaba yo. Aún procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, me quedé pensando en Billy el Héroe. ¿Qué había realmente sido de él? Una vez que estaba seguro de que los seres no se moverían de nuevo, lenta y silenciosamente regrese a detrás del pino que prevenía que Alice y yo fuéramos descubiertos. Una vez que me sentía seguro susurre a mi compañera, quién había espiado a la mencionada conversación por el otro lado del grueso tronco.

—¿Esperabas algo así?— _susurr_ _é_ _levemente_ —

—Claro que no.— _respondi_ _ó_ _claramente consternada_ —

La luz y calor emitidos por la flotante y mágica pelota de luz aún nos alcanzaban y prevenían que nuestras temperaturas descendieran de nuevo a límites mortales. Uno podría decir que aquél misterioso y mágico objeto nos mantenía con vida. Seguramente aquellos seres pronto se moverían e irían, sin embargo no podríamos sobrevivir al frío de la noche sin el calor que aquél objeto irradiaba. De una u otra manera, tendríamos que mantenernos cerca de esa pelota; al menos hasta que amaneciera o encontráramos algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Sin embargo, no podíamos enfrentar a aquellos seres y tomarla. Y pedirles ayuda sería un suicidio. Alice y yo éramos algo fuertes, pero bajo nuestro cansancio, hambre y frío; ¿Luchar contra un par de magos? Nuestras historias terminarían aquí y ahora. Alice me observaba en silencio, observando mi esfuerzo por encontrar una solución. Y aunque ella hacía lo mismo, ninguna buena idea nos llegaba. En mi reflexión me quede viendo hacia el frente, en busca de algo que pudiera sacarnos de la situación actual. Sin embargo lo único que alcance a apreciar enfrente de mi fue un brillante, pequeño y breve brillo en la copa de un pino cercano.

Para cuando el sonido de una cuerda liberando su tensión se hizo presente yo me había ya abalanzado sobre mi compañera. Tirándonos a ambos a la nieve pero evadiendo por apenas un momento la mente. Dos filosas y rápidas flechas impactaron contra el tronco del árbol consecuentemente. Clavando sus ferrosas puntas justo donde nuestras cabezas se encontraban hace tan solo un parpadear. Sin perder tiempo, Alice se levanto bruscamente y comenzó a correr por su vida; tomándome rápidamente de la mano y jalándome en el proceso. Una vez que ambos nos encontrábamos de pie y comenzamos a correr, más sonidos de flechas aproximándose se pudieron oír. Instintivamente agaché la cabeza y di un pequeño salto a la derecha, dejando pasar una flecha a mi lado. Continuamos corriendo y parecía que la libraríamos. Justo cuando nos encontrábamos por escapar del rango de aquellos atacantes, una flecha impacto contra la rodilla de Alice.

La flecha atravesó toda su articulación limpiamente. Dejando escapar un mínimo de sangre, perforó su hueso e inmediatamente inmovilizó su pierna; mi compañera cayó brusca y dolorosamente al suelo justo en el momento del impacto. Un agonizante grito que intentó ser reprimido escapó de su garganta y resonó por todo el bosque. Si algún otro atacante nos seguía y no conocía nuestra localización, ahora lo hacía. En cuanto Alice cayo al suelo, yo me detuve y rápidamente la cargue en ambos brazos. Con la armadura que traía y ese sable colgando de su cinturón, era bastante pesada. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo realmente grande para continuar trotando a la distancia. Me movía lo más rápido que podía mientras ella luchaba por reprimir su dolor y no gritar de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, sus muelas apretadas como tuercas y dos claros chorros de lágrimas no cesaban de nacer de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras soltaba algunos murmullos de dolor y apretaba con aún mas fuerza sus muelas.

Realmente se estaba esforzando por no gritar, por lo cual yo continúe corriendo. Mis mejillas rojas del esfuerzo contrastaban contra mi pálida y descolorida piel. Me esforzaba lo más que podía para continuar avanzando y salvar nuestras vidas. Mi respiración se encontraba muy agitada y mis piernas ardían. Otra flecha pasó a pocos centímetros de mi mejilla derecha después de otro momento. Viajando como el viento mismo impactó contra otro tronco, mismo que pronto dejé atrás mientras continuaba corriendo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiera apreciar una pequeña cueva a tan solo unos quince metros delante de mi. Apresurándome aún más, utilice las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban para entrar en la mencionada estructura de roca antes de que otra flecha nos alcanzara. Una vez que entré, me pegué lo más que pude a la pared y después de cuidadosamente colocar a Alice en el suelo, me dejé caer sobre el mismo.

Exhausto. Mi respiración era ahora muy pesada e irregular. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Alice aún se encontraba agonizando e intentando reprimir su dolor en el suelo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, ahora era peso muerto. Eso era algo que no podía permitir. No sabía muy bien que haría pero cuando me dispuse a ayudarla, otra flecha entró a la pequeña cueva. Impacto pocos centímetros sobre mi cabeza. Después de agacharme rápidamente, tomé el sable de Alice y lo desplegué frente a mi. Tomándolo fuertemente con ambas manos. Sin embargo un pensamiento aterrador me invadió en el momento; ¿Donde estaba el arco que llevaba conmigo? Rápidamente busqué alrededor, pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Antes de que pudiera seguir buscando, escuché un par de pasos en la entrada de la cueva. No sabía quien o que era lo que se encontraba ahora persiguiéndonos e intentando matarnos. Pero ya no había a donde correr. Y aunque yo nunca había blandido una espada en toda mi vida; no me quedaba opción en ese momento. Por lo que, en cuanto escuche otro par de pasos, salí del ángulo de la pared detrás del cual me había ocultado y sin pensarlo más me aventé contra aquella figura mientras intentaba rebanarla con mi arma.

El filo del sable impactó limpiamente contra el hombro de la figura. La cual después de un fuerte grito cayo al suelo con un hombro sangrante que la desangraría en cuestión de minutos. En cuanto vi que mi ataque había tenido éxito, me apresure a terminar con la vida de nuestro atacante. Levanté el sable sobre mi cabeza y me preparé para dar un último y mortal golpe. Pero en el momento anterior al golpe, pude ver los ojos de aquella figura. Debajo de su obscura cobertura, esos brillantes ojos verdes me miraban con miedo, y pedían piedad. Esos hermosos ojos verdes. Ver a aquella figura tan asustada y suplicando por su vida en el momento previo a su muerte, me hizo dudar un momento acerca de su podría matarla. Nunca antes había visto a un habitante de esta tierra con esa expresión, una expresión tan humana y genuina. Ésto me hizo sentir como si estuviera por asesinar a otro humano como yo, cosa de la cual yo era incapaz. Ésto provocó que cuando iba a hacer el sable descender, mis brazos se bloquearan. No podía hacerlo. No podía matar a alguien con tal miedo de morir. Sin embargo, en cuanto la figura me vio dudar; soltó la daga que tenía hasta antes en su mano derecha. Me pedía un alto al fuego. ¿Qué debía yo hacer ante algo así? La figura claramente notó que no moví mi posición ni un poco y que dudaba mucho acerca de que hacer. Fue entonces cuando habló.

—Puedo…curarla; si me lo permites— _su voz era una femenina y detonaba un claro miedo e indecisi_ _ó_ _n_ —

Dijo ésto al mismo tiempo que lenta y delicadamente levantaba su brazo y señalaba a Alice. Quién al parecer ya había dejado de llorar y se encontraba desmayada. Después de voltear a ver a mi compañera preocupadamente por un breve momento, regresé mi atención a la figura enfrente de mí. Cuidando mis palabras pregunté.

—¿Quién eres?— _hablé fr_ _í_ _a y hostilmente_ —

La figura dudó un poco antes de contestar, pero respondió.

—¿Quiénes somos?…¿Quiénes son ustedes que nos matan sin razón alguna?— _habl_ _ó_ _con una sorpresiva calma_ _—_

—…— _tuve que mantenerme en silencio al no saber que contestar_ _—_

—Soy Raak Zet, caballero flecha del Reino Salvaje— _habl_ _ó_ _lenta y humildemente despu_ _é_ _s de mi claro silencio_ _—_

Fue entonces cuando sin pedir permiso ni bajar mi guardia, utilice la punta del sable para descubrir el rostro de Raak Zet.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5

**CRÓNICAS** _ **:** Perdidos pt. 2_

Las sombras danzaban armónicamente contra las irregulares y húmedas paredes de roca que conformaban a la pequeña cueva. Una pequeña fogata compuesta por nada más que un poco de leña y una débil llama naranja brindaba a los presentes con suficiente calor para soportar el incesable frío que acompañaba a la noche. Un humano se encontraba sentado en el piso tranquilamente, mientras otro humano dormía junto a él; con su cabeza recostada en el hombro del mismo. Nuestro héroe se encontraba concentrándose en la débil pero agresiva llama que luchaba por sobrevivir a las frías condiciones y la falta de recursos. Aquella flama, su pura existencia, casi le recordaba a si mismo. Su respiración era ahora calmada y su cuerpo ya sin casi dolor descansaba y se relajaba. No traía puesta su armadura ni sus botas. Todo su equipo se encontraba recostado contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Lo único que cubría a nuestro héroe eran una simple playera y pantalones que siempre llevaba debajo de su armadura. Un único collar en forma de la letra _F_ abrazaba su cuello. Nuestro héroe tenía su mente casi en blanco. Pero no podía dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño, ya que no podía descansar en presencia de la persona frente a él. Una humanoide joven y habitante nativa de los territorios inexplorados. Su nombre era Raak Zet y era una caballero flecha del Reino Salvaje. El humano nunca había oído ni un título ni un reino con ese nombre antes. Sin embargo Raak Zet lo había compartido como esperando que Finn comprendiera. Pero de nuevo, no lo hacía. Alice se encontraba dormida pacíficamente junto al humano, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Su rostro era tan pacífico cuando ella dormía, contrastando con la veterana de guerra que era cuando despierta. Su largo y radiante cabello había sido trenzado por Raak Zet como una forma de agradecimiento por su vida; justo después de haberla curado claro. Ese era el precio por el cual Finn le había perdonado la vida. Había sido increíble como la humanoide había curado a Alice, ya que tan solo vertiendo un misterioso líquido que traía consigo después de haber tratado levemente la apertura causada por la flecha; todo el tejido y hueso de la humana había regenerado perfecta y maravillosamente. En cuestión de segundos sanando completamente y dejando completamente nada atrás, ni siquiera una pequeña cicatriz. Finn había preguntado a Raak Zet que era el misterioso líquido, a lo cual ella había contestado era una lágrima de Dios. ¿Una lágrima de Dios? Completamente ridículo opinaba el humano. Sin embargo no había comentado nada al respecto. Después de todo, aquello había salvado a su compañera de una posible parálisis permanente. No sabía como era posible, pero los habitantes de estas tierras parecían estar a la par en medicina con el Imperio Humano. Todo lo que se decía de ellos en los asentamientos humanos era que eran nada más salvajes sin razón ni moral, poco más que animales. Sin embargo todo lo que había escuchado esa noche de los humanoides en el bosque helado, probaba todo lo contrario. Ahora lo llenaba de curiosidad ver uno de estos ''reinos''. Enfrente de él, sentado justo del lado opuesto de la débil y agonizante fuente de calor, se encontraba el ser en cuestión. Su cabello parecía completamente hecho de hojas y raíces. Sus ojos eran grandes y color verde. Un color verde antinatural e hipnótico. Poseía una nariz delgada y labios igual de delgados. Era una mujer y parecía ser más pequeña que Finn, teniendo unos 13 o 14 años de edad. Y sin embargo ya demostraba ser increíblemente buena con el arco. Su tez era de un verde ligero, no mucho más allá de la tez de un humano. La característica mas sobresaliente de ella era sin embargo el hecho de que dos cuernos iguales a los de un venado salían de su cabeza y se extendían unos 10 o 15 centímetros hacía los lados. Originalmente aquel ser traía una larga túnica verde y una capa que cubría su rostro. Sin embargo se los había quitado, ya que había dicho no le gustaba estar bañada en su propia sangre. Después de haber tratado la herida de Alice bajo la atemorizante supervisión del humano, Raak Zet había tratado su propia herida. Corte hecho por Finn con el sable dorado de Alice. Y ahora, una o dos horas después de todo lo sucedido, la tensión aún no se había ido. Finn observaba tranquilamente las flamas mientras Alice dormía junto a él, aún recuperando su vitalidad. Del otro lado de las flamas, Raak Zet, con nada más que su ropa interior observaba las flamas de igual manera. Seguro la pequeña fogata producía suficiente calor para protegerlos del frío, pero Finn no dejaba de sorprenderse con el hecho de que la humanoide frente a él estuviera tan descubierta, casi desnuda. Solo podía suponer que al ser una habitante nativa de estas tierras había desarrollado una resistencia natural al frío. Los territorios dentro del Imperio Humano no solían ser tan fríos. De cualquier manera, el silencio absoluto era lo único que se podía percibir. Nuestro héroe se encontraba en medio de un debate, quería romper el silencio. Pero no tenía ni idea de que decir. Irónicamente Raak Zet lo rompió justo cuando ya se disponía a hablar.

—¿Hasta cuando podré marcharme?— _su voz era baja y detonaba tristeza._ —

La pregunta le resulto lógica pero de igual manera inconveniente a Finn.

—Hasta el amanecer…sé que tú podrías moverte en la noche; pero nosotros no. Moriríamos de frío.— _la voz de nuestro h_ _é_ _roe era pesada y resaltaba iron_ _í_ _a._ —

—Bueno, si quieres podría sacarlos del bosque en la mañana.— _su voz era tranquila y sincera_ —

—Si, muy sencillo— _Finn contest_ _ó_ _hostilmente_ —podrías fácilmente guiarnos a una emboscada.— _prosigui_ _ó_ _de igual manera_ —

—Bueno, no tengo tu confianza, ¿No es así?— _la pregunta era dirigida a si misma y no esperaba una respuesta_ —

—No, no la tienes— _el humano contest_ _ó_ _de todas maneras, sorpresivamente calmado_ —intentaste matarme después de todo.— _prosigui_ _ó_ —

—Si de algo ayuda, no fue personal— _Raak Zet dijo t_ _í_ _midamente_ —

—Bueno, no ayuda— _el chico_ _habl_ _ó_ _fr_ _í_ _amente_ —

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?— _la voz de la chica era poco audible_ —

—Finn…—

—Finn, ¿Por qué no me mataste?— _preguntaba entre asombrada y temerosa_ —nunca antes había visto a un humano dudar…—

—…— _ni una palabra fue pronunciada_ —

—Bueno, sean cuales sean tus razones, gracias. Y…realmente apreció que me hayas perdonado la vida. Eso…no se olvida. Y se que no tienes razones para confiar en mi, pero realmente intentaré no ser una prisionera tan molesta durante la noche. Después de todo, antes que ser de bandos opuestos; ambos estamos vivos.— _la humanoide dijo profundamente_ —

Nuestro héroe aún no sabía que pensar de la persona frente a él, pero al parecer, al menos ésta tenía un sentido del honor. Uno similar al que los humanos practicaban diariamente dentro del imperio. Y si algo él apreciaba era el honor; y la valentía de poder expresar aquellos sentimientos hasta a un enemigo. El humano se había quedado callado durante una larga docena de segundos mientras pensaba. Y ante la falta de una respuesta, la humanoide solo cerro los ojos y al parecer se dio por vencida en intentar entablar una conversación.

—…— _Raak Zet solo suspiró en frustración_ —

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué te parece que tú me cuentas de estas tierras y yo de las mías?— _Finn intent_ _ó_ _ser algo m_ _á_ _s amable a pesar de su falta de confianza en ella_ —

Repentinamente, ahora el humano era quien se esforzaba por crear conversación. Una para pasar el tiempo durante la larga y fría noche. Ésto sorprendió a Raak Zet, quien abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Finn. Y después de revelar una ligera media sonrisa accedió.

—De acuerdo.— _la chica respondi_ _ó_ _algo insegura_ —Estas tierras se conocen oficialmente como Ooo. Se extienden desde el Reino Helado, en el cual nos encontramos; hasta el Reino de Fuego. Mismo que fronteriza con la Nocheosfera, el reino de los demonios.— _paus_ _ó_ _un momento_ —

—Según los más sabios, todos nosotros fuimos creados en una era anterior a ésta. Una era en la cuál unos antiguos y todo poderosos seres tomaron poder sobre todo lo conocido, y después de una gran guerra durante la cual quemaron el cielo y abrieron el corazón del planeta; crearon un abismo. Un abismo tan grande que el tiempo tuvo que dejar de fluir dentro del mismo. Después de ello, se extinguieron; consumidos por la ira del tiempo. Dejando atrás solo al Gran Abismo. Lugar desde el cual nuestros antepasados originales vinieron. Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, pero a lo largo del tiempo muchas razas diferentes han nacido. Aún así, se supone todos los reinos son independientes aquí y deberían de convivir en paz entre si.— _Raak Zet paus_ _ó_ _un momento_ —

—Pero ese equilibrio se esta rompiendo rápidamente debido a ustedes— _la chica volte_ _ó_ _a ver a Finn muy seriamente_ —

—¿Nosotros?— _Finn preguntó algo escéptico_ —

—Si, ustedes.— _la chica frunció el ceño ante la actitud del humano_ —

—Verás, debido a que sus últimas incursiones en nuestro territorio han sido consistentes y cada vez mas agresivas, se rumorea que los reinos dentro del Consejo de Ooo han aprobado una defensa.—

—¿Defensa?— _nuestro héroe sonaba algo confundido_ —Nuestra intención nunca ha sido atacarlos, solo explorar este basto territorio—

—Vaya, realmente te fuerzan a decir eso todo el tiempo, ¿No es así?— _la voz de Raak Zet sonaba algo molesta y bastante confiada_ —

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?— _Finn preguntó algo molesto_ —

—Una pregunta, Finn, ¿Cuantas expediciones han tenido a nuestro territorio en el último año?— _la voz de la chica era amable pero fría_ —

—Cuatro— _su voz era firme y confiada_ —

—…Vaya, la princesa tenía razón…— _los ojos de Raak Zet se abrieron en sorpresa_ —

—¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo— _nuestro héroe mostraba una curiosidad genuina_ —

—Yo no conozco los detalles, lo único que puedo decirte es; han sido muchas más que solo cuatro— _la chica cerró los ojos al decir ésto_ —

—Bueno, supongo que solo ha sido un error entonces— _Finn habló con total confianza_ —

— _Si…un ''error''…_ —

El silencio se hizo presente durante los próximos minutos después de tan confusa e inesperada conversación. Durante un momento la curiosidad y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de Finn, sin embargo pronto logró reprimir cualquier pasajera duda que le hubiera surgido acerca de la congruencia del Imperio Humano. Tenía que ser un error, además; ¿Decía ella la verdad? Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿Qué cambiaba el hecho de que hipotéticamente algunas operaciones se corrieran en secreto? No probaba nada. Un leve sentimiento de ira nació dentro del humano, le dieron ganas de tacharla de mentirosa. Sin embargo respiró un poco y rápidamente se tranquilizo. Discutir con ella no cambiaría nada. Apenas la conocía y ella podía pensar lo que quisiera. Nuestro héroe cerro los ojos y volteo hacía arriba durante unos momentos en profunda reflexión. Porque hoy había descubierto algo muy importante, había aprendido mucho acerca de los habitantes de estas tierras. De su avanzada capacidad cognitiva y de reflexión. No eran casi animales como se decía en el imperio, eran algo más parecido a humanos que a animales. Y aunque jamás cuestionaría una orden que le fuera dada, por un momento todas sus operaciones le parecieron algo inmorales. Es decir, ¿Como reaccionaria el Imperio Humano si grupos de tropas desconocidas entraran consistentemente en su territorio? De cualquier manera, no debía de olvidar lo que era; un humano. Y con quien había estado conversando no lo era. Eso era lo que los separaba. Después de un largo y pesado suspiro nuestro héroe abrió los ojos y bajó su cabeza. Solo para encontrar los ojos de Raak Zet a su nivel, observándolo desde su mismo lado de la fogata. Desde apenas un metro, tal vez menos. ¿Cuándo se había movido? Se preguntó Finn. Después de unos segundos en silencio, la chica extendió su brazo y le ofreció al humano su capa.

—Yo estoy más que adaptada al frío que hace aquí, pero supongo que tu no. Ten, debería de darte suficiente calor como para poder dormir—

—Supongo que debería de agradecerte por esto. Así que…gracias— _el humano habló sorprendido por el gesto_ —

—De nada. Sé que tú no dormirás por paranoia a que te mate mientras duermes.— _la chica pausó un momento en reflexión_ —Así que yo me dormiré ahora y confiare en que no me mates mientras duermo.—

Después de su breve declaración la humanoide regresó a su lado de la fogata y se recostó boca arriba, y entonces se dejó llevar por el sueño que sentía. Apenas pasaron un par de minutos cuando Finn podía afirmar que su prisionera ya dormía. No sabía que hora era en ese momento, sin embargo ya tenía un sueño muy considerable. Aún así no dormiría. Todo apuntaba a que probablemente Raak Zet era honorable, sin embargo aún no podía lograr confiar en ella. Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento.

* * *

El sol se comenzaba a levantar imponentemente sobre la tierra de Ooo. El color naranja comenzaba a bañar al hermoso paisaje de una hermosa manera y a un ritmo armónico. Combinación que provocaba que la tierra resultara genuinamente mágica y llena de paz. Los arboles ya comenzaban a proyectar claras sombras sobre la nieve que se extendía aún varios kilómetros en todas direcciones. Sin embargo aún en este helado y hostil paisaje, ella sabía donde encontrar un baño caliente. Se encontraba dentro de una caverna al pie de una montaña apenas un par de kilómetros de donde se encontraba acampando con Finn y Alice. Dentro de aquella poco profunda caverna se encontraba un pequeño lago que se mantenía líquido y caliente debido al gas del centro del planeta, que al ser expulsado lo mantenía caliente a todas horas. Era un excelente baño termal. Raak Zet se encontraba tranquilamente flotando en el agua sin ninguna preocupación. Ya habían sido un par de horas desde que se había escabullido de la cueva y venido aquí. Finn no confiaba en ella para sacarlo junto a Alice del helado bosque, por lo cual simplemente decidió salir de su camino y dejarlos a su suerte dentro de la tierra de Ooo. Muchos de su tribu hubieran matado a un humano hostil en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, incluso si su enemigo dormía y se encontraba completamente indefenso. Sin embargo ella no era así, ella no mataría fuera de un duelo justo a alguien que le había perdonado la vida. Después de todo, no era nada personal. La chica se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras flotaba tranquilamente en el agua. Probablemente debería de volver a su reino pronto, después de todo la reina contaba con ella. Fue entonces cuando escucho unas estruendosas pisadas acercándose rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico mientras su mente solo se concentraba en confrontar al hostil. No estaba segura de quien vendría aquí, sin embargo si sabía que no muchos habitantes de Ooo conocían este lugar y el Reino Helado era fronterizo a las tierras de los humanos. ¿Serían humanos los que se aproximaban? ¿O solo alguien mas había tenido la idea de tomar un baño ahí? De cualquier manera, era bastante extraño encontrar a alguien en un lugar así. Rápidamente salió del pequeño lago termal y solo alcanzó a tomar su arco recargado contra una estalagmita. Para cuando tomo una flecha y se preparó para disparar, pudo ver a la persona frente a ella, parado en la entrada de aquella caverna.

* * *

Los pesados ojos de nuestro héroe se abrieron lentamente mientras todos sus sentidos volvían a calibrarse. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Alice sentada tranquilamente frente a él. Su largo cabello dorado casi llegaba a tocar el suelo. Sus ojos azules miraban a Finn con una expresión inquietante. Esto le dio a nuestro héroe una extraña sensación y una exagerada reacción. Fue entonces cuando de golpe se separo del suelo e intento parar lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo solo logró caer sentado sobre su trasero de una manera algo ridícula.

—¿Me estabas viendo dormir…?— _preguntó algo asustado_ —

—Claro que no— _Alice rodó los ojos sin retirar su preocupante expresión_ —

—¿Que pasa entonces?—

—Raak Zet no está…— _la chica dijo fríamente_ —no puedo creer que hayas confiado en ella Finn.—

—¡¿Qué?!— _el chico exclamó mientras miraba alrededor rápidamente_ —

Después de confirmar que en efecto aquella habitante de las tierras inexploradas no se encontraba presente retomó la palabra.

—Pero estas bien, ¿No es así?—

—Si, si estoy bien— _Alice habló resignada_ —¿Tú?—

—Igual bien—

—Bueno, entonces salgamos de aquí— _la chica dijo preocupada_ —

Nuestro héroe procedió a levantarse y quitar algo del polvo de sobre su armadura antes de ponérsela. No tenía el arco que había utilizado para luchar todo este tiempo. Lo había perdido y ahora se encontraba desarmado. Fue entonces cuando Alice le entrego el sable dorado que ella utilizaba. Nuestro héroe lo tomó algo dudoso mientras se preguntaba.

—¿Acaso tú no lo usaras?— _su voz era de negación_ —

—Yo puedo usar ésta— _Alice habló con completa confianza_ —

Entonces sacó de su bota una preciosa y probablemente muy cara daga. Su diseño era muy similar al del sable, probablemente eran de la misma colección. Con un hermoso mango dorado con azul y una ligera pero resistente hoja de acero deslumbrante. Alice la colocó en su cinturón y la aseguró antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Sé que tu arma no es la espada, pero puedes usarla, ¿No es así?—

—…— _nuestro héroe realizó una pausa algo apenado_ —En realidad, hasta ayer nunca antes había blandido una espada…—

—¿En serio?— _Alice preguntó algo impresionada_ —¿No era el uso de la espada un requisito para unirse a la expedición?— _la chica preguntó muy curiosa y algo escéptica_ —

—Si…, pero mi habilidad con el arco sorprendió al Capitán, por ello logré entrar— _Finn respondió resignado_ —

—Ya veo…— _la chica rompió contacto visual con el humano_ —…bueno, te mantendré a salvo hasta que encontremos un arco, ¿De acuerdo?— _la chica dijo ésto trabajosamente, casi como si tuviera que escupir aquellas palabras_ —

—Si, muchas gracias— _su voz era grata pero detonaba una profunda pena_ —

—De todas maneras consérvalo por ahora. En realidad no es muy diferente a utilizar flechas como dagas; es decir, si puedes pelear usando solo flechas estoy segura de que estarás bien con ese sable…— _Alice dijo confiada_ —

A la chica se le escapó una breve sonrisa mientras le hacia cumplidos a Finn. Sin embargo el rostro del humano se había sumido en una profunda y al parecer triste reflexión. Un breve sentimiento de preocupación invadió a Alice al ver a Finn, pensó en preguntar que qué tenia. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a darle un pequeño golpe a su compañero en el brazo y continuar hacia la salida de la caverna con una alegre sonrisa.

—Vamos Finn, tal vez podamos encontrar algo de comer. Porque no sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre— _Alice dijo felizmente_ —

—De acuerdo…— _la voz de nuestro héroe reflejaba su estado de ánimo_ —

Después de escuchar a Finn aproximándose, Alice continuó hacia el exterior de la cueva. En cuanto salió de la cueva, la brillante luz del exterior al hacer contraste con el obscuro interior de la cueva cegó a la humana por un momento. Sin embargo en cuanto su visión volvió se encontró sorprendida y entrando en pánico. Enfrente de ellos se encontraban al menos 20 hostiles como los de ayer. Todos cubriendo sus rostros con similares capas verdes y con un par de ojos verde esmeralda mirando fijamente a su objetivo. Al menos 10 de ellos llevaban arcos, ya tensados y todos apuntando a la cabeza de Alice. Un par de segundos después Finn apareció a su lado desde atrás. Y el resto de los hostiles desenvainaron sus armas. Unas ligeras pero al parecer rápidas espadas fabricadas de un material que la chica desconocía. Un sentimiento de ira brotó desde lo mas profundo de la humana mientras apretaba sus puños con una fuerza tremenda y luchaba para contenerse y no hacer algo que la llevara a la muerte. Sabía que Finn nunca debió de haberle perdonado la vida a Raak Zet, sin duda ella los había vendido y traído refuerzos. No podía creer que ahora iban a ser capturados, torturados y demás antes de asesinados. Sentía una profunda ira hacia Finn en aquél momento, sin embargo algo tomó su atención. Después de unos pesados y tensos momentos, las líneas enemigas se abrieron y dejaron caer de entre ellas a la misma Raak Zet. La chica se encontraba claramente a la defensiva ante lo que eran sus propios compañeros, ya que rápidamente se puso de pie y retrocedió. A Alice le sorprendió algo este hecho, sin embargo ésto no le hizo olvidar su flamante ira ni por un momento. La chica se encontraba en nada más que su ropa interior de nuevo y tenía el pelo mojado. Sus ojos mostraban una rabia igual o peor que la de Alice, ya que eran ahora de un color amarillo verdoso. La humana tuvo la tentación de asesinar a Raak Zet donde se paraba, sin embargo una pesada y fuerte voz se hizo presente antes de que cualquiera pudiera actuar.

—No se muevan escoria humana, solo los dejamos vivir a petición de la presente enviada de la reina. Será una traidora y desertora al haberlos protegido, sin embargo sigue siendo una enviada de la reina— _habló un hombre alto y fuerte que apareció de dentro las líneas enemigas_ —

El hombre parecía ser el capitán del escuadrón enemigo ya que su capa era púrpura y no verde como las de todos los demás. Sin embargo no había nada más que lo diferenciara de las demás tropas. Y debido a que también portaba una capa, su rostro no era visible.

—¡Yo no protegí a nadie!— _Raak Zet le gritó muy enojada_ —¡Entrégame mis armas y armadura ahora! ¡O veré que Bonnibel te destierre!— _la chica gritaba mientras un color rojo cubría su rostro_ —

—No lo creo, no te saldrás de ésta con amenazas—

—¿Que planeas hacer conmigo entonces?—

Un profundo e incomodo silencio se hizo presente. La tensión dominó el ambiente mientras lo único audible era la incómoda respiración de Finn, la irregular respiración de Alice y los cortos pasos del capitán. Quien después de un par de pasos al frente habló.

—Esa no es mi decisión, pero si yo fuera tú no tendría mucha esperanza—

—¿El…Pozo?— _la voz de Raak Zet mostraba horror y desesperanza_ —

—Él mismo— _una sonrisa se escapó de entre sus labios_ —


	6. Chapter 6

__**CRÓNICAS:** Separados 

El horizonte era entendido como una línea constante que corría paralela al cielo. Éste contenía nuestros sueños más salvajes y nuestras aspiraciones más realistas. Pero quien diría, que un día el horizonte se terminaría. El chillar de las pesadas y gruesas cadenas que inmovilizaban mis manos se repetía y repetía a cada paso que daba. Podía sentir el potente brillar del sol de mediodía mientras gotas de sudor recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Mi pelo se encontraba pegajoso y extrañamente adherido a mi frente. Mi vista se encontraba clavada en el suelo, mientras parecía examinar cada pequeña roca que iba entrando a mi campo de visión. El sonido de las cadenas y el imponente calor del sol se convertían en una tortura para mis sentidos mientras que la fatiga de mis piernas prometía con pronto derribarme. A cada paso, mis músculos se tensaban y dejaban de hacerlo. Ese ciclo ya se había estado repitiendo por una horas. Una gota de sudor recorrió mi ojo izquierdo y me impidió la visión por un momento. Cuando pude volver a abrirlo pude percibir el reflejo color oro de una cabellera rubia. Se nos había permitido el hablar mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el tal _Pozo_. Alice, sin embargo, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habíamos partido. Sus labios pálidos se encontraban sellados mientras su mirada desesperanzada recorría el brillante y joven cielo. Debería de ser alrededor del mediodía y aunque hace unas horas nos encontrábamos en un bosque helado, ahora recorríamos una árida pradera. Y el sol naturalmente era mucho más fuerte aquí. Se nos había dicho que el viaje al _Pozo_ duraría dos noches. Por lo cual se esperaba nos detuviéramos a dormir en algún momento. Sin embargo a mí algo no me cuadraba, las miradas de los guardias que nos observaban constantemente parecían esperar que cayéramos muertos de cansancio en cualquier momento. Desafortunadamente, no me encontraba demasiado lejos de semejante escenario. Otra gota de sudor recorrió mi rostro mientras mis pasos se volvían cada vez más y más lentos. Raak Zet se encontraba delante de mí. Desde que había sido acusada de traición por su propia gente apenas unas horas antes, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra al igual que Alice. El silencio reinaba absolutamente, ni siquiera los guardias decían una mísera palabra. Lo único que podía escuchar era ese mismo chillar de las cadenas repitiéndose sin cesar. Normalmente me habría encontrado formulando un plan de escape, no importando lo mal que la situación estuviese; sin embargo, no podía ni pensar con la sed y el hambre que sentía en aquél momento. Mi abdomen casi me forzaba a doblarme del dolor mientras que sentía nada más que arena en mi garganta. Mis piernas crujían como si se quebraran a cada paso que daba. Me encontraba casi ido, cuando una mano en mis hombro logró apenas traerme de nuevo a la realidad. Voltee lentamente mientras mi mente insolada por el ardiente calor apenas y podía mantenerme consciente y racional. Era Alice, sus ojo derecho se encontraba cerrado mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su arenoso y salado rostro. Su cabello se encontraba hecho un completo desastre, sin alineación ni dirección aparente. Ahora se le pegaba al rostro y estoy seguro de que no hacía más que contribuir al calor que debería de estar experimentando en ese momento. Su respiración era considerablemente más rápida que la mía y su ojo abierto no mostraba desesperanza como hasta hace un momento. Éste mostraba resolución. Fue entonces cuando sus labios color crema se separaron y ella habló

—Te odio en este momento Finn…— _tuvo que realizar una pausa para retomar su aliento—_ pero…solo quiero decirte que…cuando caiga muerta; no quiero que te detengas por mi—

—¿Qué?…¿De qué estas— _me interrumpí a media oración—_

El tiempo pareció alentarse en el momento en el cual pude apreciar el brillo de los ojos de Alice desaparecer. Pude sentir como su agarre sobre mi hombro desaparecía, como todos sus músculos se relajaban y su consciencia se desvanecía. Su peso pareció aumentar en el momento en el cuál su equilibrio ya no era más y su cuerpo comenzó a caer. Su espalda se arqueó mientras se dirigía al rocoso y ardiente suelo. Sin embargo, logré detener su caída al tomarla rápidamente por la cintura. Su peso jalo mi debilitado y sediento ser hacía el suelo, sin embargo y mediante un gran esfuerzo que sentí rompería mi adolorido cuerpo, logré no caer junto con ella. En cuanto mi compañera perdió la consciencia, me sentí genuinamente preocupado por ella. Es cierto que no la conocía de mucho y sus palabras anteriores habían sido _''te odio''_. Pero más allá de ello, ella era la única humana que ahora tenía conmigo. Nuestra expedición se encontraría ahora en camino a la _Frontera_. Era muy posible que nunca volvería a ver a otro humano, más que a Alice. Sabía bien que mi muerte era inminente en ese momento, pero más era la de ella. Entendía perfectamente porque ella me odiaba. Si no hubiera perdonado la vida de Raak Zet, nada de esto habría pasado. Y aunque nos encontraríamos a nuestra suerte dentro de _Ooo_ , como le llamaban sus nativos a estas tierras, al menos no estaríamos en una situación tan deplorable. Con la poca energía que me quedaba destinada a pensar, entendía y aceptaba el odio que Alice ahora me tenía; a pesar de que obviamente no me agradaba la idea de que mi única conexión con lo que fue mi vida hasta ahora me odiara. Casi como hablándole, a pesar de que ya no podía escucharme, dije

—Idiota…claro que no te dejaré aquí, eres lo único que me queda en un mundo que no conozco— _me sorprendí a mi mismo con lo sencillas que esas palabras me habían sonado_ —

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo que no hacía más que debilitarme, logré levantar el cuerpo de Alice con mis manos aún encadenadas. Tomando su torso entre mis antebrazos y pecho. Mi acción había provocado que me agachara y dejará de caminar. Por lo que había sido ya una decena de segundos. Ya sabía lo que venía. Fue por ésto que pronto pude escuchar como uno de los guardias se acercaba por detrás de mí. Sus rápidos y cortos pasos sobre el rocoso suelo creaban un ritmo aterrador que no me dejaba pensar de inquietud. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, intenté llorar pero mi cuerpo ya no tenía agua que gastar. Apenas y comenzaba a voltear mi cabeza en dirección de los pasos cuando pude sentir una fuerte patada a mi cabeza. La bota del guardia había impactado contra mi sien, mandándome de inmediato al suelo con un fuerte golpe que me había desorientado demasiado. Apenas pude observar el rojo de mi propia sangre esparcirse sobre la arena antes de que mi mente entrara en estado de shock…

 _¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué siento tanto calor? ¿No me encontraba jugando con Fionna en el orfanato hace apenas unos días? Dios…¿Porqué me duele tanto el lado izquierdo de mi cara? ¿Y que es este líquido rojo? ¿Había derramado Padre el vino sobre la alfombra de nuevo? ¿Por qué es que no me quiere? ¿Por qué se tiene que ir mi hermana? ¿No es una muerte segura? ¿Quién cuidará de mi? ¿Quién es esta chica a mi lado? ¿Por qué su pelo es color oro? ¿Por qué vale tanto el oro de todas maneras? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿?_

* * *

Del completo negro pasé a un brillante blanco. De un absoluto reposo nació el movimiento. De un 0, nacieron todos los números. Así como de la muerte vino la vida, mi consciencia regreso de una aparente muerte. Mis hasta ahora muertas y frías extremidades pronto comenzaron a sentir calor. Mi piel comenzó a reconocer mi actual estadía, podía sentir algo muy suave debajo de mí. Me encontraba acostado. Pronto mi respiración volvió y mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de nuevo. Ya podía sentir hasta con los dedos de mis pies. Pronto, de una completa ceguera, mi vista regreso. En cuanto abrí mis ojos lo único que pude ver fue rojo. Un rojo intenso y vivo. Mi visión era borrosa al principio, pero mientras se fue aclarando comencé a reconocer en donde me encontraba. Un candelabro de metal óxido muy rojizo sostenía una singular y grande vela que parecía iluminar toda la habitación. Me encontraba acostado en una cama, pero no podía mover mi cuello para investigar más acerca de aquella habitación. Por más que lo intentaba, éste simplemente no respondía. Sorpresivamente no experimentaba ninguna clase de dolor a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era apreciar a las danzantes sombras que se proyectaban sobre el cóncavo techo que me resguardaba. No tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba. Es más…no podía recordar casi nada acerca de quién era. Sabía que algo importante había ocurrido antes de despertar, pero…era como si esa memoria me hubiera sido arrebatada. No recordaba mi propio nombre para ser franco; pero si recordaba una cosa…una cabellera dorada y el ardiente sol calentando mi sangre. _¿Qué significaría aquello?_

—¿Reconoces algo de lo que ves aquí?— _una voz joven y masculina se escuchó a lo largo de la habitación—_

Intenté hablar de inmediato. Mis labios se encontraban adormecidos aún, no podía siquiera sentirlos. Un par de sonidos escaparon de mi garganta debido a estos esfuerzos. Quien fuera que me había hablado claramente notó ésto.

—Has dormido ya un buen tiempo…— _habló de una manera casi melancólica aquella persona_ —unos dos años para ser exactos…—

Me esforcé por hablar de nuevo, pero no tuve ninguna clase de éxito mas que un par de murmullos.

—No te esfuerces de más, viejo amigo. Después de todo…¿Quién crees que cuidó de ti todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera?— _efectuó una pronunciada pausa—¿_ Supongo que te gustaría un breve recordatorio? Tu nombre es Finn Ignas. Fuiste adoptado por una familia de alta posición del Reino de Fuego después de haber sido rescatado de un enfrentamiento entre fuerzas rebeldes. Fuiste entrenado y formado como un _espadachín_ durante seis meses antes de entrar en combate oficialmente. Durante el curso de un año, tú luchaste contra los invasores humanos que atacan indiscriminadamente nuestros territorios. Obtuviste muchos honores y posteriormente te formaste como _Guardia Real_.—

¿Acaso era yo esa persona? Mi mente se encontraba completamente en blanco. No podía ni recordar ni desmentir todo lo que había oído. ¿Solo…tenía que aceparlo? Mi vacía y ligera mente se encontraba buscando algo. Podía sentir que había algo más a todo lo que había oído. Como un viejo sueño que tuve alguna vez. Sin embargo, parecía buscar algo que no existía. Mis ojos se encontraban recorriendo la rocosa superficie del techo repetidamente, mientras mi respiración se aceleraba poco a poco. Después de unos momentos en aquél estado, escuché de nuevo la voz de la otra persona en la habitación.

—Sé que tal vez aún intentes recordar todo lo que te he dicho. La verdad es que caíste en coma después de un violento enfrentamiento hace unos seis meses. Sin embargo no has de preocuparte, sabemos que te encuentras saludable y sin ninguna secuela de tan horrible experiencia.— _su voz era fuerte pero armónica—_

No se realmente que era, pero algo me hacía querer confiar en aquella persona. Después de todo, decía ser él quien me cuido por tan largo tiempo.

—Ya puedes hablar, Finn.— _su voz era amigable y franca—_

—¿Eres capaz de leer mentes? Porque parece pudieras hacerlo.— _le dije alegre y con una ligera sonrisa—_

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ojalá fuera capaz de semejante cosa.— _rió—_ No es nada más allá de que te conozco mi viejo amigo.— _explicó alegre—_

—Entonces dime, ¿Qué pasa ahora?— _pregunté impaciente—_

—¿Qué pasa? Lo que tu quieras que pasé.—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— _me encontraba algo confundido—_

—¿Qué te parece si te llevo a dar un paseo por el Palacio y después vamos a hablar con la reina?— _sonreía—_

—Me gustaría eso— _sonreí—_ pero primero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Billy—

 _¿Billy? ¿Por qué me resultaba aquello extrañamente familiar?_

* * *

Sudor escurría por todo mi rostro. Se precipitaba por mi frente, seguía por mi nariz y llegaba a mis labios. Dejándome un salado sabor en la boca. La espada era ligera y la blandía con una velocidad que durante la expedición de hace dos años no hubiera podido alcanzar. Realmente me encontraba mejorando después de 20 meses de arduo entrenamiento. Arremetí contra el muñeco de pruebas una última vez antes de detener mi movimiento y tomar un muy requerido descanso. Mi respiración era rápida y mi cuerpo ardía del esfuerzo. Podía experimentar una húmeda y caliente sensación a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Mi rubio cabello caía por mis hombros y procedía sobre mi espalda. Francamente, representaba una pequeña molestia durante el combate pero yo me negaba a cortarlo. Después de una docena de segundos apoyando mi peso sobre mis rodillas, levanté mi rostro y aprecié durante un momento en donde me encontraba. La iluminación era ya nula, y solo la Luna me hacía compañía. Me encontraba en mi espaciosa y muy lujosa habitación. La cual comprendía un espacio que realmente nunca llegaría a llenar. Era ya media noche y me debía de haber encontrado entrenando por más de 5 horas consecutivas. Fionna ya dormía sin duda. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en su hermano, en Finn. A quien yo brevemente conocí hace dos años, y después de haber vivido una corta desventura con él, fuimos separados. ¿El último recuerdo que tengo de él? No, no quiero recordar aún.


End file.
